<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>distraction by darksidesolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115390">distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesolo/pseuds/darksidesolo'>darksidesolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BlacKkKlansman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesolo/pseuds/darksidesolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s a hot summer day in colorado. with no AC in you and your husband flip zimmermans house, you’re left absolutely dying from heat. as an excuse to be in the air conditioning however, you drive down to the station to hang out with flip and the boys. things take a turn and your soon left sitting in his lap doing naughty things without anyone having a clue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Original Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/Original Female Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>follow me on twitter @barbersbrat for more of my writings!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was a hot summer day and you were stuck in the house, fanning yourself with the mornings newspaper sitting in the living room. you hated how hot it was and the fact there was no air conditioning in the house absolutely killed you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">honestly, you were jealous of your husband flip, how he got to sit around all day at his desk with the cool AC on him without a care in the world. “</span><span class="s2">𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠</span> <span class="s2">𝙞𝙩</span><span class="s1">” you mumbled to yourself, kicking your legs off the table as you slipped on your chucks, heading out the door and drove to the station. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you stepped out of the car in your daisy dukes and tied top that revealed much more cleavage than normally you’d show but it was just </span>
  <span class="s2">𝙨𝙤</span>
  <span class="s1"> fucking hot. the other fellow police men couldn’t help their stares linger as you walked down the hallway to the narcotic division of the station. they were honestly lucky flip wasn’t around because he would’ve shot each one of them down if he saw the way they looked at you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when you entered, jimmy was the first to see you, giving you a smile and saying, “wow wow, what’s the mrs’ doing here?” flip whipping around the second jimmy spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he swore instantly became hard. the way those itty bitty shorts showed off your tanned legs and hugged the curve of your hips. don’t even get him started on the top. all he could think about was how bad he wanted to pull that little knot to reveal those breasts he loved so dearly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wha... what are you doing here, sweetheart?” flip asked, watching you come over to him, chair spinning to you as you leaned down to kiss his lips, the hairs on his upper lip tickling you as it always did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“it was hot as balls back home and i know the station has AC so i was wondering if i could just hang out.” you sighed, feeling flips hands rest on your waist, thumb rubbing along where your skin and waistband of your shorts met. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“of course you can hang out! we haven’t even been doing much anyways.” ron answered with a chuckle, spinning around in his own chair. “ask flip. all he’s done is shoot paper in the trashcan all morning” he added, flip shaking his head sending him a look, a giggle leaving your lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so is that you do when your gone all day?” you cocked an eyebrow, hands resting on his broad shoulders. today he wore a simple white tshirt with one of his thinner flannels on top, unbuttoned that was a periwinkle blue, the cotton fabric soft to the touch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey that was only for like five minutes. if we aren’t fucking around i’m doing paper work.” he sighs. flip hated paperwork, you knew from all the times he would complain after coming home long nights. you smiled down at him before sitting yourself on his lap, his hands instantly moving to your thighs, gently giving each a squeeze as he swiveled the chair back to facing the guys.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “so can i stay?” you asked, looking at him with puppy eyes, knowing he’d cave in, just for you. flip tried to play it off as if he was thinking, letting out a sigh as a lazy smile spread across his face, his dimple prominent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i guess so. you just can’t distract me.” flip pressed a kiss to your cheek as you pulled him into your embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh i think y/n will be distracting everyone.” jimmy chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey quit talking about my wives fucking tits.” flip grumbled, your cheeks burning crimson as you leaned into him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“are they really... </span>
  <span class="s2">𝙤𝙪𝙩</span>
  <span class="s1">?” you asked, flip letting out one of his chuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“fuck yeah they are. do you know how bad i want to pull that skimpy little top off and fuck you on this desk?” he mumbled in your ear. you felt your face warm even more, your hand moving to string through his luscious hair, whispering back, “i didn’t know my outfit would cause so much ruckus, mister detective.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flip got even harder in his jeans at the nickname, his breath quietly hitching in his throat before you climbed off him, walking off to talk to ron, you hips swaying like they always did when you walked, driving him absolutely mad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">❦</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">a couple hours had passed and you were beginning to grow bored. you had talked to jimmy and ron and the other investigators, chatting about nonsense while flip would just listen, butting in every now and then, limber fingers typing away on his typewriter or scribbling across papers with a pen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">eventually you walked over to your husband, standing behind him, chin your resting on his broad shoulder while your hands slid down the front of his chest. “why don’t you take a break, honey? you’ve been working the entire time i’ve been here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it didn’t take flip to be further convinced, pulling you around, pressing your back to the desk, hands gripping your hips. as you cupped his face, looking down at him. as you leaned in, you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, humming quietly enough for only him to hear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flip had been rock hard the entire time you’ve been here, sneaking looks as you leaned against the desks, twirled around in the chairs, threw crumbled paper in the bin, it was all so fucking hot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hey flip, jimmy and i are going to have a quick talk with sarge, we’ll be back.” ron said, folder in hand as he walked by the two of you on the way to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“don’t get too handsy while we’re gone you two.” jimmy added with a chuckle only to receive a quiet ‘fuck off’ from flip. once the two left, you were alone, a smirk playing across your lips as your eyes wandered down to his jeans, the outline of his big cock so evident in those baby blue denims he wore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“need help with that, baby?” you asked, leaning over, your small palm adding pressure to the spot. flip let out a groan, his nose huffing out air as his pupils dilated. it also didn’t help that your cleavage was on full display for him now as you bent over, his hand instantly coming up to give one a squeeze making you sigh softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah i do. you’re the one that caused this mess, sweetheart.” his dark eyes flicked up to you now, a stern look on his face. you knew what was coming, you had seen that look too many times to know. next he would have you on your knees, popping his button before his cock was shoved down your throat, tears brimming your eyes. as you were already beginning to sink to the floor, flip stopped you. “nuh, uh, uh, baby. i have a different proposition today.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">your features looked puzzled; eyebrows knitted together, eyes lighting up and your mouth taking the shape of an ‘o’. flip wouldn’t help but let out a quiet chuckle with the biggest smirk spreading across those luscious lips of his. as his thumbs reached for his button and pulled at the zipper you tilted your head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you’re going to be a good girl and sit on my dick while i do my work, do you understand? and you can’t make a single sound or then i’ll have to give you another lesson about how only good girls get to be fucked.” each word send a shiver down your body, your pussy dripping now as you clung to every word, your clit pulsating, begging to be touched as you nodded. “answer me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes, daddy.” you sighed, watching as he pulled his cock from boxers, the tip so fucking red and glistened with pre-cum it made your mouth water. grabbing your sides, flip span you around, your shaky hands quick to unbutton your own shorts. flip couldn’t help but squeeze his dick at the sight of the wet spot on your panties, seeing how soaking you were and he didn’t have to do anything. as you shoved them side, you sunk down, holding him in your hand as you guided his tip past your folds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flip let out a groan, feeling you instantly clench around him, stretching out your pussy in ways no one could ever do to you. he felt how warm and wet you were, just for him. the more you sat down on him, it left you in a whiny mess, his cock filling you up perfectly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“s-shit that’s so good, daddy. i love your cock and how it stretches me out. </span>
  <span class="s2">𝙢𝙢𝙢</span>
  <span class="s1">.” you babbled, fully sitting on him, balls deep as you felt him twitch around you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flip gripped your waist, pressing light to your neck, hair on his chin tickling your skin again as he slowly made his way under your ear. “remember our rules, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you nodded as he rolled the chair as close to the desk he could, trying not to make it noticeable that you were fully sitting on his cock. shortly after, ron and jimmy came back both joking and laughing as they entered, flip continuing his work while you say there, trying to act as if you weren’t sitting on your husbands lap full of his cock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“any updates on the case?” flip asked once they walked in, you pressed your back to his front, not paying much attention but more focusing on trying to not make a sound. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“not really, we spoke to chief about it too and he’s suggesting that we—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">your mind when blank. their voices blurring into muffled voices before you decided to shimmy your hips slightly, the sound of flip almost choking snapping you back to reality</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he squeezed your side, punishingly digging his nails into your skin as he tried to cover up the sound he made with a cough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“are you okay, brother?” ron asked, chuckling as he plopped down at his desk, slapping the file down on, looking yours and flips way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah, i’m good. there was something in my throat i guess. i don’t fucking know.” flip tried to shrug it off but on the inside his heart pounded, blood boiling at how much of a </span>
  <span class="s2">𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙩</span>
  <span class="s1"> you were being. when his friends went back to work, flip dipped his hands down between your legs, thumb and index squeezing your clit making you jump. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was your turn, looking back at him with a look. a smirk once again danced on his lips, eyebrows lifted upwards, trying to play it off as confused. “what?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you know what.” you quietly snapped back, turning back to look at the desk, focusing in on any object as he had his arms around you on both sides, writing something. two can play at this game.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">slowly, you lifted your hips, feeling him slide out before slamming back down on him, a moan slipping from his lips. luckily no one heard, muffled from your hair. flip twitched in you again, wanting nothing but to fuck you senseless on his desk, listening to you cry over his cock pounding into you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“just wait until we get home, then you’re going to fucking regret what you’re doing right now, baby.” flip whispered, his voice husky, annoyance lacing his words as he felt you clench around him now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“maybe that’s what i want,” you hummed, biting down on your lips before squirming again, flips stomach tightening. he was close now, ready to plant his seed in you as you constantly teased him. as you turned your head, your husband stared at you, wanting so so badly to wrap his hand around your neck, shoving his fingers in your mouth and doing so many things to you, to over stimulate you till you saw stars.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">flip grabbed your hips, pushing up into you, shoving his cock deeper into your pussy if that was possible. your thighs shook as his fingers further dug into your skin, sure to leave marks the next day. you could feel him reach that sweet spot deep in you. if only he tapped it a few times you’d be cumming all over him, your body shaking, heart pulsating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">your nails scratched across the wooden desk, your teeth sinking into your bottom lip hard now, flip wigging his hips now to create even more friction, pushing you flush against the desk. he was so close, his orgasm on the brink of the edge, chasing after him and he wanted it so bad. he knew you did too but of course he was not going to let that happen. not when he’s been sitting here for hours with a hard on. you didn’t deserve it. not just yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">carefully, flip lifted you off his hips, careful to not be noticeable before slamming you back down, your face getting hot and your pussy clenching around his twitching cock as he finally let go. hiding his face in your hair, letting out a grunt, his breathing hard as he released. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he felt like he was on a high, drunk from just your cunt and that’s it. the way you were so tight, taking him so well, it all drove him crazy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">while he came back to earth, both of you looked absolutely flustered, a mess really as flip laid back into the chair, trying to breathe normally while you leaned onto the desk, trying to sober yourself from haze he put you in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“alright, i’m calling it a night. i’m going to get a drink, ron you in?” jimmy said, sighing as he collected his things. “flip? the mrs?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i promised patrice we’d get dinner out tonight, i’m gonna pass.” ron chuckled, also getting up and putting things away. both of them looked at you and flip now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“we’ll pass. i’m not done with this anyways. you guys go along, see ya tomorrow.” flip nodded at them, you giving a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“alright then, guess it’s just me. night guys.” jimmy sighed, waving everyone goodbye before leaving, ron following suit. once the two of you were left alone again, you let out a sigh, beginning to pull yourself off him, a moan leaving your lips feeling how empty you were now without his cock buried in your cunt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“looks like someone is going to need to learn their lesson when we get home.” he mumbled, zipping up his jeans as you did the same to your shorts. when you turned around, you sat on his desk now in front of him, your legs dangling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“fine by me, </span>
  <span class="s2">𝙙𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚</span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>